The bet
by Sakura-chan289
Summary: What happens when Sasuke bets to go on a date with Naruto? You'll have to just find out! R&R please. SasuNaru. OC involved, but no couples involving the OC.


Tsuki Uchiha is my OC XP check my profile for her info. If you don't like BoyxBoy, I suggest you leave now

oOo

" You know you like him."

" Shut up, Tsuki."

" But Nii-san! Who could you have denied it this long?!"

Tsuki Uchiha, age 15. Sister and main tormentor of Sasuke Uchiha. The reason? Tsuki, who had been staying in Konohagure ever since she moved here with her best friend Cat and sensei, Mia, from Suna, always believed, ever since she saw the eyes of Naruto and Sasuke meet for the first time, that they would one day become a couple. She never gave up on this dream since, and today just seemed like another day of pestering her older brother. Sasuke, returning to his village around a year ago after finally defeating both his brother and Orochimaru, was now a member of ANBU. But even with all of the new duties and such that came with being an ANBU, nothing was more tedious to Sasuke, than taking care of his 'new' sister.

But, instead of the usual harrassment of simply teasing both Sasuke and Naruto with the help of Cat, the girl that usually helped Tsuki in her escapades, was out on a mission with Mia, so she was all alone with her plans, and unfourtunately, Cat and Mia would miss the biggest and greatest plan she would ever come up with.

" As I've said to you countless times, I am not infatuated with Naruto. Just because we've been on the same team for a number of years, does not mean I have developed feelings for him." Sasuke said in his usual emotionless tone.

" But Sasuke! Come on! I've seen the way you look at him. It's pretty hard to not see the twinkle in your eye whenever you see him." Tsuki said devilishly.

" Hn." Sasuke huffed.

Just before Tsuki had given up, an idea that could possibly pwn all of hte rest of her failed plans put together, sprung up into her head like an angry Jackalope.

" I'll make a bet with you then," Tsuki smirked, "You go out on a date with Naruto; just one date, and if you come back keeping that same old smirk on your face, I'll stop bothering you for good."

Sasuke turned his head to stare into the fire that seemed to be buring brightly in Tsuki's eyes. How could he not take up this offer? He knew, deep down in his heart, that he felt something for Naruto, and this would be the perfect way to test that theory, without looking suspicious. One problem: if he and Naruto actually got together, Tsuki would never- "_Naruto would never even agree to this in the first place, why should I worry about that? I should just... Tell him myself. But first, agree to this bet."_ Sasuke thought as his face twisted into a smirk once again.

" Sure. Why not." Sasuke said, getting up from his seat after finishing his dinner. He then began to head toward his bedroom, where he would be able to figure out how he would go about this without exploding at the thought of Naruto being his date.

oOo

Tsuki grinned as she headed towards the door to Naruto apartment. This was working out perfectly! Now, all she had to do was somehow convince Naruto that Sasuke was head over heels for him. Tsuki knocked on the door five times, until at the sixth time, the hard wood of the door was replaced by a seemingly pissed off face.

" Why are you up this late..." Naruto groaned, yawning.

" It's only 7:00."

" ...oh."

" Well," Tsuki continued, " Anyway..."

Tsuki giggled, realizing what she was about to say.

" Sasuke asked me to give a message to you! Maybe I come in? It's pretty cold outside, you know." Tsuki squeaked. Naruto, hearing the name 'Sasuke', reluctantly invited her into his home, which had been even more messy since Cat had left.

" Can't this wait 'till morning...?" Naruto asked.

" Well... _Sasuke_ wanted me to give you the message right now... But I guess I can make him wait... He said it was very important..." Tsuki said as she sat down or a particularly creaky wooden chair.

Naruto proceded to listen, giving Tsuki the O.K. to go on with a simple "hmph.". He wondered if what Sasuke had to tell him was really that important. He was already interested in what Sasuke had to say, even if it was something as insulting as, " Get the hell away from be, Dobe.", it was still important to Naruto. Even after all these years, Naruto still had no idea why he always interested in whatever Sasuke did, and why he almost went into a bout of depression after Sasuke had left for those three years. He had always wondered, but never really bothered to do anything about it.

" _Sasuke _wants to take you on a _date_!!"

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as soon as he heard 'Sasuke' and 'date' in the same sentence.

" W-what did you say?!" Naruto said, finally waking up.

" Hmph, I said, he wants to go on a date with you! Meet him in front of Ichiraku's at 3:00 tomorrow, sharp!" Tsuki said, feeling so very proud of herself. She began to get up and walk to the door when Naruto pulled at her unusually long shirt.

" Sasuke wouldn't, no, _couldn't_ have said that. No frikkin way." Naruto said, trying to hide the pink haze across his face as well as he could.

" It's true! Just go to Ichiraku's at 3:00 PM tomorrow! You won't be disspointed! ... He really likes you. I'm sure of it! Okies? Now, bye bye, Naru-dobe!"

As Tsuki left, Naruto's mind was as clouded as his Orioke no jutsu, but the first thing that popped into his head: _He really hated it when Tsuki called him that. _

_"Sasuke... Are you really going to be there...?"_

oOo

This is probably only going to be around two chapters long, I hope you're enjoying so far


End file.
